


Self-Medication

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-11
Updated: 2004-12-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian self-medicates to escape himself.





	Self-Medication

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

              The music inside Babylon is so loud that Brian can hardly hear himself think, which is exactly the way he wants it. If he can find a way to take a break from the constant bullshit rattling around in his head, he feels like he just might be okay after all. The next step in the process is, of course, to find a hot trick to fuck. The back room, at home, in the alley behind the club: it doesn’t matter where they go. It’s not really a specific place that Brian wants to escape from.

              He spots him; tall, dark, handsome, just like all the others. And they really are all the same, because to Brian they’re just a hole he can put his dick in, a momentary blitz of pleasure. Brian makes his way to the dance floor. He grabs the trick by the back of the neck and lures him in for the kill. They dance for a moment and introductions are made silently amidst all the noise. With Brian Kinney, eye contact says it all.

              The trick smiles -- after all, he’s seen Brian before, he knows exactly who he is. He knows that this is his one shot, the closest he’ll ever come to fucking a god. He willingly follows when Brian takes him by the hand and leads him toward the back room, and he can feel his blood flowing ever more rapidly towards one centralized location. He doesn’t want to seem too eager, but at the same time, he knows it really won’t matter.

              Brian ignores Todd’s greeting as he enters the room with his trick, and finds a clear spot against the right wall. He leans back and unbuttons his pants, waiting for the fuck-to-be to finish the job. He’s not disappointed. The trick gets down on his knees and begins to suck Brian off before he can even pop a hit of ecstasy into his mouth. It’s not the best blow ever, but it’s good enough and it does what he needs it to do. For a few brief moments, Brian feels outside of his body, and outside of his life.

              The trick’s tongue and hands are everywhere, and he moans so that his mouth vibrates over Brian’s cock. He starts to pump his fist, sliding his fingers up and down around the shaft, occasionally brushing against Brian’s balls. Brian feels himself nearing his climax. He puts a hand on the trick’s forehead and pushes him back -- gently enough to avoid any contact with teeth, but aggressively enough to indicate where the next step is heading. The trick stands up and pulls his pants down, and shows Brian his cock with a flourish and a grin. Brian simply rolls his eyes and pushes the trick up against the wall.

              He fumbles in his pocket for a condom -- Brian may be a slut, but he’s not a dumb slut -- and tears the packet open with his teeth. As he slides the slick latex over the head of his dick, he contemplates whether or not to pull out the small bottle of lube in his other pocket. Smirking, Brian decides against it. The condom is lubricated; why not give the eager queen a little surprise?

              So it is with that smirk on his face that Brian leans into the trick, latex rubbing skin, and elicits a moan from the man against the wall. Then he pushes, his dick is all the way in, and Brian is finally in that place, the one where he can just let everything fade away. The trick is tight, and very, very surprised by Brian’s little game. He hisses a breath in and out, trying to get used to the intensity of the burning, the wideness of the stretching. He rocks back against Brian and so Brian starts thrusting, bucking in and out, hearing and feeling nothing but the roar of the rush of blood through his body. In. And out. Hands on hips, gripping so tight as to leave a graffiti of bruises: Brian was here.

              Brian comes, he moans, he goes through the motions of the last final thrusts for good measure, and is relieved to see that his trick is coming too. Less work for him. He pulls out, slides the condom off and tosses it into the garbage, and begins putting his pants back on properly. In typical fashion, the bottom he’s done with turns to him and asks for his number.

              “I don’t think so,” Brian mutters. He lights a cigarette and walks away.


End file.
